


循序渐进

by Blackhood7



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Two-way crush
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackhood7/pseuds/Blackhood7
Summary: 里番常见的拍色情小视频威胁梗





	1. 手机黑客

1，手机黑客

  
“我注意到了你工作缺乏积极性”  
穿着白色制服的仿生人站在他的桌前，直接了当地抢走了他正在摆弄的手机。  
“妈的还给我！”  
“抱歉，恐怕我不能。”  
RK900开始翻看起手机，屏幕上显示出一条短信：“嘿帅哥，过的好吗？”后面附上了一张金发女孩穿着运动内衣的健身房自拍。  
RK900看到手机上的讯息，像人类那样皱起了眉头，然后他朝下翻动了一下屏幕，看到Gavin昨天发出的讯息。  
“想你了宝贝儿。”暧昧的内容后面附上了一张照片，那是他洗完澡后的自拍。  
一张光裸着上身，水珠滑过紧实的肌肉，用手拉着内裤往下，只是隐约遮住隐私部位的无耻自拍。  
RK900的灯黄了。  
“还我！你这个垃圾！”Gavin的脸颊迅速涨红了，说不清是愤怒还是羞耻，他知道手机上都有什么，RK900没有说话，只是静静地看着他，冰冷的浅色眼睛看的他浑身发毛。  
“看什么看！”他一把抢下手机，故作凶狠地朝自己的仿生搭档瞪了一眼，加快速度躲到了茶水间去了。  
该死的仿生人。

  
Gavin是五天前认识那个女人的。  
难得的早下班之后他参加了一个party，在拥挤的舞池中和一个女孩被挤到了一起，然后一切都顺理成章了，喝得半醉，开房，上床。  
只需要再多发几条信息就能发展成固定炮友，毕竟他很久没做过了，需要有人来帮他发泄过剩的荷尔蒙。  
可是偏偏自己最近新配备了个什么都要管的仿生人搭档，仿生人认真工作的属性让他工作的时间变得更长，都快没空去调情了。  
RK900和Connor长了几乎一样的脸，但是看起来却没有那么蠢，外形甚至可以说是可怕了，强壮的身体，充满压迫力的身高，还有冷漠的表情，就像一个从电影里出来的完美机械战警。而且他的握力大得惊人，当那次Gavin在茶水间一拳挥过去时仿生人只是平淡地伸出手掌接住了他这一拳，然后用力握着他的手腕一掰，让他疼的大叫。  
“FUCK！放手！你想杀了我吗？”  
他疼得呲牙咧嘴，低头一看手上居然被捏出了红色痕迹。  
旁边的Hank看得很开心，老酒鬼摆出一副嘲笑的表情对着自己，而Hank的塑料小狗则在念念叨叨：“我很确定耶利哥在模控生命总部发现他的时候已经帮他觉醒了，他不会真的杀了你，Reed警官。”  
“操。”  
他骂了一句，撞了一下RK900以后就走出门了，没想到仿生人比看起来更结实，撞得他自己肩膀疼。  
从那之后RK900就开始在上班时间阴魂不散地跟着他，即使他弄了张桌子让仿生人坐下来工作，偶尔一抬头还是会看到那双锐利的眼睛在盯着自己，就像现在这样。  
“看什么看。”  
“警官，你不该在上班时间玩手机。”RK900皱起眉头，在Gavin眼里他的表情现在看起来不仅仅是“可怕”，甚至可以说是“凶恶”了。  
“不用你管，管好你自己，蠢货。”Gavin狠狠瞪了他一眼，又低头看回手机。当然了，他从来不怕什么凶恶的人。  
他确实没有在“玩”手机，只是把那些不堪的照片一张张删掉，以免出现和刚才一样的意外事件。  
这时手机屏幕突然亮了起来，他收到了一条短信，发信人展示为RK900。  
他惊恐地抬头，仿生人却没有再看他了，RK900正面对着电脑，像人类那样专心致志地用手打字。  
短信里显示了一行字：「警官，为了警局的形象，你不该发那样的信息。」  
「滚！！！！」  
他迅速回了一大堆脏话，把手机扔在了桌上，面前的RK900也许是接收到了信息，他停下了打字的手指，头上的黄灯闪烁了一阵后才继续工作。  
仿生弱智，别想管住我。Gavin不屑地哼了一声。

 

下班回家之后Gavin放满了一缸子热水，把自己脱了个精光，不过在跨入浴缸之前他拿出了手机，点开了保存好的色情网站地址。  
哦天，一个有需求的成年男子想在下班之后来一发，这简直太正常了。  
他坐在马桶盖上贪婪地浏览着界面，刺激的画面让他感觉到自己的阴茎迅速抬头了，于是他在左手上挤了一堆润滑液，握住了自己的阴茎。  
真可悲，左手就是我老婆。他扯了扯嘴角在内心嘲讽自己。  
就在他准备开始手部运动时页面却自动跳转了，屏幕上穿着蕾丝内衣的大胸女人一下子变成了男性。  
一个，不，三个男性，画面的正中间是一个男人正骑在另一个男人的腰上，手里还握着第三个男性的阴茎，他一边灵活地摆弄腰肢，一边用手套弄着别人的阴茎，浑身布满了细密的汗珠，看上去淫荡又性感。  
这个男人嘴里发出了过分甜腻的呻吟，比刚才的女人还要甜腻得多，而Gavin只是不屑地关掉了这个页面。  
现在这些厂商的广告真是越来越过分了，自动弹窗时候怎么没想过自己的客户可能就只是个直男，只是在前几天搜索小电影时候打错了名字意外打开了一部钙片，就要没完没了地接收到这些钙片小广告。  
不过刚才的刺激并没有让他像第一次意外看到钙片那样萎了，阴茎只是微微有些低头，却还依然还硬挺着。  
「操，难不成我还真想看那个。」  
他胡思乱想了几秒后就迅速来了一发，随便擦了几下就跨进了浴缸里，小广告真是搅坏了他的兴致。  
他泡在水里懒散地享受着高潮后的余韵，放在浴缸边的手机突然又亮了起来。  
得了吧，别又是钙片小广告。  
不耐烦地打开手机，屏幕上显示他有陌生邮箱发来的邮件。  
邮件标题是“视频”，正文里面没写一个字只有一个视频，但是按下播放的瞬间让他在热水里也感觉到了从头到脚的透心凉。  
那是手机前置摄像头拍下的，他刚才坐在马桶盖上全身赤裸、张开大腿，一只手握着阴茎一副欲求不满的表情的视频。


	2. 2,黑暗中的办公室

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉渣

2,黑暗中的办公室

 

 

    Gavin急匆匆赶到警局时候夜幕已经降临，他朝自动门里看了一下，白天人来人往的办公室里只有一片寂静的漆黑，进了门只能听到他自己的脚步声。

    Gavin不喜欢黑暗，压抑而且潜藏着危险，总是让他想到刚当警察时的一次经历，那次他凌晨在公园巡逻，上厕所时候发现灯坏了，一打开电筒却看到公厕洗手台旁边趴了个死尸，这个场景一直在他脑子里盘旋，从那以后他恨透了黑暗，巴不得电灯能照亮屋子里每个角落。

    但现在他一点也不想开灯，他只想藏到阴影之下，私自用警局的电脑违规追踪那个发邮件的变态，那个……拍他自慰视频的变态，想到这里他的脸颊又热了起来，还好这里一片漆黑，如果有亮光的话会看到他通红的脸颊。

    他用手机照着昏暗的光，摸到自己办公桌前坐下打开电脑，马上开始追踪那个家伙的IP。

 

【搜索……未知IP】

【搜索……未知IP】

 

    不管他怎么操作，IP都显示为未知，虽然这样的情况并不是在办案中第一次出现，也有方法可以解决，但不属于技术部门的Gavin无法完成更深的操作。

  “妈的！”

    一阵异常的响动从他身后传来，那个声音他平时再熟悉不过，“哗”地一声，像是硬物从轨道滑过，那是自动门打开的声音。

    “谁？！”他掏出枪急忙转身，对面还是漆黑一片，借着窗外的月光勉强能看出个人形，这是个身形高大的男子，他向着Gavin稍微偏头，露出了太阳穴上的LED灯。

    “靠！你大半夜在这里干什么。”Gavin慌张地关了电脑屏幕，动作大得让他打翻了桌上的咖啡杯，空杯子翻了个身就滚到了地上，摔出了清脆的碎裂声。

    “shit”，那可是他最喜欢的一个杯子。

黑暗中的男子发出一声嗤笑，仿佛被Gavin的行为取悦了。

    “你笑什么笑！你……”

    一阵战栗的感觉爬上他的脊椎，男子开始向他走来，让他忍不住靠在桌子上瑟缩了一下。

那个体型绝对是RK900没错，可他从未听仿生人搭档笑过。

    而且还是如此人类化的、带着讥讽的嘲笑。

男子走近了他，他缓慢优雅地踱步而来，像是野兽在狩猎前慢慢地靠近他的猎物，他的LED灯还是冷静的蓝色。

    “我在问你话！你在这里干…啊！”

    话音未落，天花板的灯忽然全都打开了，突如其来的强光让Gavin下意识地捂住了双眼，他听到那个人走到他面前定了下来。

    “你忘了吗？我无家可归，你不愿意让我进去你家，我只能待在这里。”那个声音熟悉又冷静，但Gavin却从中听出了埋怨的意思。

    Gavin决定虚张声势，起码不能在气势上低人一头，于是他放开捂住双眼的手，眼前是RK900近在咫尺的脸，那片冰冷的浅色正定定看着他，吓了他一跳。

    “别离我那么近！”他猛地推开RK900，不知道为什么，作为警察的直觉告诉他现在的RK900很不寻常。

    RK900有些不解地歪了下头，他面无表情，从外表上看依然和平时没什么不同，一副不理解人类的机器人形态，Gavin怀疑也许刚才的嗤笑是自己听错了。

    “Reed警探，你在这里做什么？”

    “我……”Gavin紧张得舔舔发干的嘴唇，“我在查案，你没事就走开，别来烦我。”他的气势越来越弱，说起来自己都心虚。

    “查案？你说的是这个吗？”

     RK900转向电脑，黄灯闪烁，已经被关机的电脑又自行打开了，听起来很熟悉的男人粗重的喘息从Gavin身后传了出来。

    RK900竟然打开了那个视频。

    脊柱上战栗的感觉突然扩大成全身的颤抖，令人如堕冰窟的冰冷冲击向Gavin的脑髓，胸腔里一阵强压的感觉，窒息得想要呕吐，极大的羞耻感将他整个淹没，拖入无尽的深渊，Gavin瞪大了双眼，不知道自己该做出什么反应地僵在原地。

    RK900不再眉头紧锁，他的眼神中怀着一丝促狭，他做出一种微妙地、仿佛在看可怜的动物的表情，“我警告过你，你应该好好工作，你应该听我的话。”

    看着Gavin呆滞的神情，他补充道：“我还录制了一些其他的类似视频，你要看吗？”

    “你！”Gavin终于回过神，愤怒席卷而来，他一把揪住RK900的衣领，可惜RK900还是能俯视着他。

    “你为什么这么做？”

    仿生人眨了眨眼，平静地说：“我检测到你因为性需求旺盛而无心工作，所以我想惩罚你，顺便让你听我的话，现在我可以利用这个情况让你配合我完成一个对我们都有好处的行为…”他顿了一顿，“…我想和你性交。”

    Gavin以为自己听错了，这个铁罐子说什么？想和他做爱？！

    但RK900以一种笃定的神情凝视着他。

    “你的机器脑子一定是坏了，我得把你报废了送回模控生命去！”Gavin朝搭档的下巴猛地挥拳，RK900只是朝左一侧就轻松躲了过去。

    “抱歉，我已经不属于模控生命了，I'm free。”

    听见这句话的Gavin怒不可遏，操他的革命！操他的觉醒！还有操他的耶利哥！

    “你就是这么觉醒的？当个变态黑客？”他再次挥拳，这次用了十足的力气，但RK900依旧像上次那样平淡地用手掌接住了这一拳，在Gavin还没反应过来时就反剪住他的胳膊，把他翻了个身摁倒在桌上，一瞬间的天旋地转Gavin的脸就亲吻了桌面，砸的他脸上火辣地发痛。

    “操！你他妈轻点！把我放开！我是你的长官！”

    Gavin忽然觉得自己耳朵上湿湿凉凉的，那是仿生人俯下身，舔舐了他的耳朵。

    “长官，想和你性交的想法已经干扰到我的正常运行，作为长官您应该帮我解决，同样，作为你的搭档，我会把解决你的荷尔蒙过剩作为优先任务。”他的舌尖在Gavin的耳垂上极具挑逗性地舔了一下，让人类不停地颤抖，这次的舔舐是湿热的，那是RK900打开了体温模拟，“我想你更喜欢和人类一样体温的？”

  “去他妈的体温！我什么都不想！我不是同性恋！”

    “之前你在手机上看什么？”RK900用嘴唇轻轻摩擦着Gavin的耳朵，像磨蹭主人的手指撒娇的宠物。

    Gavin浑身发抖，他的胳膊被压在身后，RK900完全压倒在他的背上，重力和体温让他感觉到恐惧和无助，这种感觉像是被人统治。最糟糕的是RK900的胯部紧紧贴着他的屁股，有什么硬物抵在他的臀部上，那种触感让他脊背发凉，作为男性他当然知道那是什么。

    “我没看什么！那是意外！快放开我！”

    “好的。”出乎意料的，背上的重力忽然消失，

     RK900居然真的放开了他。

    “但是我希望您能自己配合。”RK900依旧冷静，语气平常得像是在播报天气，“您不会希望我公开那个录像的对吗？”

    RK900的嘴角有些上扬，这下Gavin看清楚了，那个铁皮人确实在笑。

    “操，你这个傻逼不如杀了我。”

 

 

——————————————

 

    仿生人的额外组件看起来和人类没什么区别。

Gavin跪在地上，握着RK900的阴茎，或者说不知道什么时候配备上去的那个该死的组件，那个东西看起来就和av男优的一样大，Gavin认为自己的阴茎已经不算小了，可那个仿生的玩意儿比Gavin自己的还大上一号。

    他从来没这么近距离地看过男人的阴茎，就连自慰时候他也不会去看自己的，可现在他不但看了另一个男人的屌，还握在手里，那个东西做的极其仿真，半勃地躺在他手里，摸起来甚至还有温度，触感和人类皮肤没有什么区别。

    “抚摸它。”RK900用毋庸置疑地口吻对他说。

    Gavin真想捏碎那个东西，或者是站起来逃跑，可是当他怒视RK900时看到对方朝他摆弄了一下手里的手机，他瞬间就泄了气，只能嘴上不停地骂“操你的，asshole”，手里敷衍地摩擦几下。

    RK900居然真的更硬了，阴茎变得有些吓人，硬硬地挺立在他的掌心里，前端还像人类那样流了些透明液体，Gavin以前在警校里也不是没见过有人互相撸，可是他真的不明白对着男人有什么可硬的。

    Gavin握着那根东西，脸颊涨红，嘴上还是一如既往地不肯服软。“你真变态…你居然真的会对我硬…处男机器人憋太久了？”

    他的心里还有一丝侥幸。

    「也许这个机器宝宝只是好奇，只是憋太久了，也许帮他做个普通的手淫就能离开。」

    可惜现实总是无情。

    “舔它。”RK900皱起眉，看起来似乎对Gavin迟缓的动作有些恼怒，宽大的手掌摁住了Gavin的后脑勺，强迫他的脸凑近那根阴茎，这下他连那根阴茎上突兀的青筋都能看的一清二楚。

    “你他妈开什么玩笑！我才不！”

    “舔它。”

    “不！行了该死的我道歉，我会听你的话工作，行了吧！”

    “舔。”

    “去你妈的！唔！”

    趁他张开嘴怒吼时候脑后的手突然用力向下，他就这么被迫吃下了巨大的阴茎，口腔里突然被异物闯入让他严重不适，腮帮子被撑得发酸，口腔里分泌了不少唾液，湿滑温热的快感让RK900攥紧了Gavin的头发。

    那根东西没味道，就好像一根棍子杵进他的嘴里，Gavin觉得头皮紧的发痛，那是RK900拽着他的头发，仿生人的腰前后挺动，温热的阴茎就在他口腔里进进出出，摩擦他的舌头，捣得他忍不住一直生理性流泪，舌头被迫感受那些凸起的经络。

    操他的恶心铁皮人，一定要找机会把他报废。

 

    Gavin的表情极大地取悦了RK900，从觉醒以来他第一次产生了身为异常仿生人的感觉，平时不可一世的长官正跪在他的双腿间，含着他的阴茎不断流泪，那张只会说脏话的嘴紧紧包裹着他，前所未有的快感传递到他的处理器，之前工作中就总是莫名出现的“和Reed警探性交”的内部干扰信息——或者说是身为自由仿生人的自我意识，让他想要更进一步的侵犯Reed警探。

    “唔……唔”

    Gavin的嘴里再也没有那些惹人烦的脏话了，他发出痛苦又令人兴奋的呻吟，夹杂着口交时的水声。

    原来人类的性交快感如此强烈，RK900完全忘记了自己之前下载的任何技巧，只是不停地侵犯着长官的嘴。

【和Reed警探性交】

【和Reed警探性交】

【和Reed警探性交】

    错误的提示似乎永远也没有尽头，红色的灯环不停闪烁，杂乱的讯息充满了他称之为处理器的脑子。

【性交】【停止】

【性交】【必须马上停止】

【我喜欢这个】【探索快感】【必须马上停止】

    Gavin被RK900越来越快的动作搅得完全无法思考，粗大的阴茎把他的嘴撑到极致，不明液体混合着唾液从嘴角滴落，天啊，他的下巴酸的要命，他唯一能感觉到的就是嘴里有个东西在不停地研磨。

【马上…】

【马上…】

【马上停止】

    终于在一阵疯狂的顶弄之后仿生人射出了一股液体，白色的液体灌满了Gavin已经被磨蹭得麻木的口腔。

     “……很好，警探，你很乖，但是下次我希望你能配合我，先舔它。”

    他扯了一下手里的发丝，离开了那湿润的口腔，Gavin正眼神迷茫地大口喘息，白色液体都溢了出来，从他已经润湿了的唇边大量滑落，他的脸颊上有着不正常的潮红和未干的泪痕。

    “还有下次？没下次了！我一定会杀了你。”他的声音越来越小，听起来像是在喃喃自语。真奇怪，Gavin迷迷糊糊地想。为什么嘴里有股甜甜的味道，他在嘴上擦了一下，手背上马上沾了不少白色液体，看起来就像人类的精液，意识到这是什么之后他的耳朵立马变得通红。

    “操你的！你这个垃圾怎么那么恶心！谁让你射我嘴里的！”

    RK900双臂从Gavin腋下穿过，把他整个人抱了起来，这个本该笨拙的动作被最新的警用型仿生人完成的如此轻易。

    “你干嘛？！”

    仿生人没有理会他的叫喊和推搡，把他放到了办公桌上，迅速脱掉了他的裤子，看着眼前的黑色内裤。内裤的轮廓鼓鼓囊囊的，布料上还透出一些水渍。

    “你勃起了。”

    “我才没！”Gavin嘴硬着想要反驳，仿生人已经脱下了他的内裤，温热的手掌把玩着手里的阴茎，人类的阴茎已经半勃，顶端还渗出了透明的液体。

    “你说你不是同性恋。”RK900伸出食指，在Gavin阴茎的顶端轻轻按压了一下，Gavin感觉到自己颤抖了一下，变得更硬了。

“…我不是同性恋。”

    到了现在Gavin也不得不正视事实，和这个变态900做爱的点子让他因为害怕而发抖，但又有种要了命的诱惑力让他蠢蠢欲动，明明没怎么碰过前面就自己硬了。

   「我不是同性恋」

    在内心的一次次自我催眠似乎没什么用，他还是硬的发痛，尤其是他看到RK900的手指正抚摸着他，该死，模控生命有必要把仿生人的手做的那么好看吗？这让他硬的直流水。还是说他也和这个仿生人一样是个变态，被人在嘴里射出来还能硬成这样？

    RK900的手指退掉皮肤层，抚摸着Gavin的阴茎，这让警探的呼吸加重了几分，退掉皮肤层的手指看起来有种诡异的性感，阴茎上传来的快感直达体内。

    RK900用力拉开Gavin的双腿，中间的私处在日光灯下暴露无遗，Gavin肌肉健壮的腿却急忙想要合上。

    “我才不干这个！要干也是我干你！”

    RK900没有说话，只是抬起眼睛看Gavin，那双眼睛是有些蓝色的浅灰，这在人类中是很罕见的颜色，就像钢铁呈现的晴空的倒影，迷人但无情。RK900依然看着桌上警探的表情，人类正面色潮红地凝视着他，似乎着迷于他光学组件的颜色，他伸出舌头，缓慢又色情的在人类大腿内侧舔了一下，痒痒的感觉让Gavin紧张得绷起了身体

    「我他妈刚才在说什么？“要干也是我干你？”，说这句话时候一定是被这个塑胶废物弄坏了脑子」他才不要去干男人，还是一个次品塑料人。

    “抱歉，警探，我没有那样的构造，只能是我进入你，不过我会循序渐进，我不会这次就进入你。”

   “没有你就去安一个！嗯…”

RK900小心翼翼的握住眼前的人类阴茎，在红色的顶端舔了一下那些体液，然后整个含住了他。

    “呃！”

    Gavin咬住自己的下嘴唇才勉强自己不要发出丢人的声音，RK900的嘴里和真人一样湿热紧实，他妈的这确实很舒服。

    “嗯……看起来你还是挺会的，你怎么不给我舔？”他报复性地拽着RK900的头发，但是他想动腰时两腿却被RK900的手牢牢按住，他的两腿的内侧被死死捏住，双腿大开还被向外压向下，扯的他腿根疼痛，别说腰了，他的下半身完全动弹不得。

    “放开我！”

    他紧紧抓着RK900的头发后提，但腿间的家伙纹丝不动，因为仿生人根本没有痛觉。不理会他的呼喊，仿生人把他牢牢固定在桌面上，开始舔弄那根阴茎。

    “嗯…嗯嗯…”

    这种感觉真要命，他的腿根痛的要命，但是阴茎爽得不行，RK900这个毫无羞耻感的家伙在柱身上又亲又舔，弄得啧啧出声，那个色情的声音让他兴奋得感觉自己快泄了，柔软的舌头摩擦出更大的快感，舌头在柱身上一滑而下，转而逗弄底部的阴囊。

    “不要……别舔了，别舔那里了，舔上面，舔我。”

    “好的。”

    RK900重新含住了Gavin，他快速移动自己的头部让阴茎在嘴里抽插起来。

    “不，你干嘛，别那么快，慢点，喂，不，不，不。”

    RK900含着他开始吮吸起来，“唔唔唔！”，他忍不住被吸出了一些精液，灌进那张湿热的嘴里，阴茎还很敏感的情况下RK900猛地低头，给他来了个深喉。

    “啊！”

    Gavin的脑子里全是白色的光芒，他最后一点精液也全部喷洒进搭档的嘴里，仿生人不需要呼吸，没有咳呛着吐掉那些精液，RK900把它们全都咽了下去。

     Gavin说不出话，明明只是口交，感觉就好像被强奸了一样，他浑身是汗甚至有些无力，嘴里只知道喘息。钳制腿上的手已经放开，可他腿根酸痛得没法合上大腿，眼前被眼泪弄得模糊一片，看不清RK900在干什么。

    “咔嚓”

    是手机拍照的声音。

 

 

 

TBC


	3. 循序渐进3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 里番也要走心

    这是发生在他们搭档第一天的事情。  
    “给我倒杯咖啡，垃圾。”  
    “好的。”  
    RK900没有对“垃圾”这个称呼抗议，也确实给Gavin带去了一杯咖啡，只不过温度烫的要命，Gavin接过纸杯的一瞬间透过薄薄的纸杯感受到了那过高的水温，他大喊了一声，把咖啡整个打翻在了办公桌上。  
    “我没有帮你倒咖啡的义务，警探。”  
    仿生人居高临下地看着他，好像他才是下属，他只能捂着自己烫得发痛的手指去冲冷水。  
    从第一天就该注意到的，RK900和其他觉醒仿生人是多么地不同，他用一成不变的冷淡态度回应所有Gavin的讽刺，嫌疑人死透了他依然会对着尸体继续开枪。他不爱闲聊，不爱开玩笑，站在原地时的样子比正规军还要行姿端正。  
    那是一台觉醒之后也缺乏人性的机器，他们之间的关系从来就没好过，每当Gavin看向那双灰色的眼睛，他能感觉到的只是冰冷的钢铁，能看到的只是自己的倒影，这让他没来由地觉得厌恶。  
    RK900从不问他为什么讨厌仿生人，甚至默认了他那些关于塑胶的低级侮辱，当Gavin叫他塑胶时，RK900会回望他，作为一种沉默的回应，这样过了几天之后Gavin逐渐也忘了这台机器已经觉醒了。上班时间RK900形影不离地跟在他身后，午休时间为他收拾办公桌，默默听他毫无理由的训斥，除了不为他买咖啡、会像抓兔子一样抓住他的后领叫他工作以外一切都很完美。  
    一个没有感情的机械随从，直到今天之前Gavin都这么认为。  
    刚才他抢回自己的手机后赫然发现相册里多了一张照片，那是他高潮后躺在桌上敞开双腿的样子。照片里白浊的液体沾湿了他的下半身，濡湿的阴茎软趴趴地躺在胯间，双腿内侧有被捏红的痕迹，衣服被掀了起来，他一脸潮红地张着嘴，一副依然耽于情欲之中的样子。  
    「我看起来像个欠干的婊子。」  
    他有些自虐的心想，然后用了最后一点力把手机砸得粉碎。  
    “没关系，我备份了。”该死的、连裤子都没脱的RK900说，面对不着片缕的Gavin，仿生人的白色制服外套依然笔挺，裤子拉链也早就拉上了，这造成了一种假象：这里发情的只有躺着的人类。他扯了一张面纸，开始认真地为Gavin擦拭下体。射过之后的Gavin慵懒得不想动，但他还是坐起来朝RK900的脸上来了一拳，仿生人没有躲开，这一拳结结实实打在了他的右脸上。  
    “靠。”Gavin没有料到这一点，他有些呆愣的看着自己的拳头打在仿生人脸上，发出碰的一声，拳下的皮肤层退了下去，露出白色的、说不清是胶质还是什么的东西，那是仿生人真正的皮肤。  
“好点了？”RK900灰色的眼睛比往日更加锐利，这让Gavin有些退缩了，他明白那眼睛里是什么，那是机器人不该有的眼神，他曾经潜入过一些黑酒吧，店主会让非法买来的仿生人在台上跳脱衣舞，当那些二手的崔西按照程式在台上脱得只剩内裤时，台下围着的看客们就是这样的眼神。  
    赤裸的情欲、侵略、占有。  
    他们的眼神看起来就是随时要和仿生人来一场公开场所中的性爱。  
    RK900的视线在他的下体和脖颈之间来回梭巡，那视线刺痛了他的皮肤。  
    “别他妈那样看我！”，Gavin下意识地蜷起了身体躲避，他不是被程序驱使的脱衣舞男，不会傻愣着享受那种眼神。  
    “Hum。”RK900在喉咙里哼了一声，他移开了视线，把面纸扔到Gavin身上。  
    “请清理好你自己，现在是两点十五分，你可以回家睡几个小时，我会在七点叫醒你。”RK900没有看他，他侧着脸不知在想些什么，光圈一直是黄色，Gavin从没见RK900如此频繁地陷入情绪波动，通常那个LED光圈都是蓝色，代表科技、机械、冷静的冰冷颜色，就像那双灰色的机械电子眼，冷冰冰地提醒着所有人这是台机器的事实。  
    机器人为什么会有情欲？Gavin觉得自己一定是憋的太久又突然被人来了下刺激的，他竟然觉得机器想操人这个题材拿来拍电影的话会很性感，他联想到他小时候看的那些八十年代B级片，海报上总是画着半裸的人类被怪物袭击，那些怪物里就包括机器人，b级片的世界里人类总是有各种理由成为其他物种的性幻想对象。  
    他最终还是放弃想那些电路板为什么勃起的问题，准备给自己放个一天假，     “滚，明天我要睡觉，谁都他妈别想叫醒我。”。  
    “你前几天已经积压了一些文书工作，我认为逃避对你没有好处。”  
    “工作？！你他妈在胁迫我之后还想让我继续工作？！”  
    RK900再次逼近了他，从前无机质的灰色的眼眸沾染上情欲之后有着奇妙的吸引力，Gavin一愣神，故意偏过头去故意不看那双眼睛，但是他的腿上忽然传来被触摸的感觉，那是RK900的手再次抚摸上了他的身体，弄得他有些发痒。  
    “别摸我！”他毫不客气地拍掉了那只不安分的手掌，又用左脚一脚踢了过去，一声闷响命中了RK900坚实的胸膛，这对仿生人依然没有造成伤害，他只是站起了身俯视着躺在桌上的人。  
    “可是我的检测系统告诉我，你很喜欢我的'胁迫'，如果你还是不听话我不介意再来一次。”  
    “再来一次”，这个词让Gavin颤抖了一下，他莫名觉得口干舌燥，弄得他像口渴一样吞咽了一口，“操你的，我没有！你舔我，那是正常反应！我又没得ED！”，这些话他自己听了都没说服力。  
    RK900同样没被这些话说服，在他听来Gavin的声音明显有些发干，那是人类性兴奋的标志之一，Gavin的声音还带着有些无力的鼻音，这让他的话听起来就像是在床事过后撒娇一样的发牢骚。  
    “我送你回家吧。”RK900拉整了自己的外衣，背过了身。  
    【和Reed警探性交】的指令再进跳跃进脑海中，900强行调节了组件，让自己起码今晚不再勃起。  
    无论如何，他已经承诺过要循序渐进。

    RK900说了一个谎，他知道那些莫名其妙的性交指令来自何处。  
    十天之前的夜晚，RK900下班之后他像往常一样在无人的警局里巡视，正好发现了Gavin把钱包遗落在了座位上，于是他好心把空荡荡的皮夹送来Gavin的家里，没想到迎来的是完全意外之外的场景。  
    他按响了那座单层建筑的门铃三次，窗里灯都亮着但就是没人开门，他站在窗外发现窗帘都拉了起来，谨慎的RK900透过老旧百叶窗的缝隙窥视，他隐约看到Gavin正坐在卧室里戴着耳机，在电脑前盯着屏幕，十分专心的样子。  
    RK900敲了敲窗户，Gavin毫无反应，他的额头渗出了一些汗珠，依然神情紧张地看着屏幕。  
    【判断：骇入Reed警探的电脑，发送信息到屏幕上引起注意】  
    他毫不费力地骇入了电脑，出乎意料地发现电脑正在运行的浏览器正在播放色情网站的视频。  
    【检测危险性？】  
    他对Reed警探的私人生活一向很有兴趣，Gavin平时的样子有足够理由让900怀疑自己的人类搭档是不是一个“坏警察”。  
    于是RK900饶有兴趣地接收了视频，内容下流得超出他从没接收过色情资源库的处理器的想象，那是一个熟龄女警扮演者和两个不良少年在野外激情的小电影。  
    在确定了这只是一部AV而非真正的警察不雅视频后RK900探索了Gavin账号里的收藏，警探的兴趣以制服诱惑和野外、群体性爱居多，并且偏爱金发女郎。  
    想不到Gavin的兴趣竟然如此“狂野”，RK900做了个人类化的挑起眉毛的表情。他感觉到一阵异常的电流冲击着他的大脑，体内模拟人类血液循环的蓝血加速了流动，他检测到自己的压力值上升了。  
    一个崭新的指令出现在脑海中，【看  
Reed警探的身体】。  
    疑问，这是否和法律冲突？  
    名为法律的指令高墙出现在了程序的运行中，红色的“可能触犯法律”警告弹窗不停跳出，RK900看向窗内，在缝隙中的Gavin将手伸向了自己的裤子里。  
    【看Reed警探的身体】  
    又是一次激烈地电流冲击，RK900模拟了一次深呼吸，关掉了那些提示他可能触犯法律的警告，骇入了Gavin的电脑摄像头。  
    摄像头离Gavin不远，RK900一眼就看到了警探通红的脸颊，他的眼神不同往常的执拗，柔软而湿润的眼睛正专注地盯着屏幕，这类似于第一人称的视角让RK900觉得被看的是自己的双眼，他捕捉到更多代码里不应出现的复杂情绪，那双湿漉漉的眼睛让他没来由地觉得有些……躁动？  
    “嗯…”  
    警探咬着自己的下唇，把手伸进了裤子里，破旧的牛仔裤实在是碍事，他索性将裤子拉到了膝盖，把内裤也往下褪了一些，早已硬挺的阴茎从内裤里解放了出来。  
    RK900觉得自己的模拟呼吸忽然无故停滞了，Gavin手里握着他勃起的阴茎，RK900握紧了拳头克制住自己来源不明的情绪波动，测量了那根阴茎的长度。  
    超过美国白人男性平均水平两毫米。  
随着Gavin的手不停上下动作，顶端冒出的透明液体很快润湿了整个阴茎，那双平时握着枪、握着咖啡杯、会拽住RK900衣领的手沾染上了不少液体，RK900眼前浮现出那双手平时拽着他的样子，有一些老茧和划痕，用力且凶狠，指节泛白，那双曾离他无比近的手如今却致力于让警探呻吟得更大声。  
    “唔……”Gavin的另一只手也握住了自己，他左手上下抚摸柱体，右手时不时摩擦过自己的顶端，腿张得更大了，让RK900能清晰地看到腿根私处的皮肤和体毛。Gavin的腿是健康的小麦色，在RK900的记忆中Gavin曾吹嘘他如何勤于锻炼、在沙滩上获得女性的芳心，一定是那些锻炼让他保持健康的肌肤色泽，也让他总是和一些女性有着短暂的关系。  
    【欠干的婊子】  
    一条内容极具攻击性的信息跳入RK900的脑海。  
    “作为异常仿生人你会不定期有些奇怪的想法，别担心，那是你人性化的表现。”Connor曾对他这么说过，他们只是帮他关掉了【必须遵守命令】的高墙，可他在革命之前从未踏足人类社会，人性于他而言只是个虚无缥缈的概念。  
    而如今他似乎开始触摸到那个名为人性的节点了，具有攻击性的想法正是人性之一，机器人的世界原本只有服从。  
Gavin呻吟得更大声了，他的手动得越来越快，这让RK900“屏住呼吸”，专心的看着这一切，没多久Gavin就闷哼了一声，他绷紧了腰，阴茎射出了白色的精液，Gavin瘫软在椅子上张着腿，阴茎从他手中软软垂落，Gavin的手还恋恋不舍地按摩着他的囊袋，挤出剩下的精液，那些白色液体从椅子边缘滴落下来，在黑色的皮革上划出动人的水痕，他轻轻咕哝了一句什么，然后满足地叹息。  
【欠干的婊子】  
【欠干的婊子】  
【占有他】  
【占有他】  
【占有他】  
    攻击性的“想法”再次冒了出来，RK900保存了他的视觉文件，从Gavin的摄像头里退了出来，迅速离去了。  
    他必须离开，在他失控地破门而入之前。

——————————————————

    从被RK900在办公室里胁迫口交之后，Gavin已经断断续续做了几天的噩梦。  
    噩梦总是同样的内容：他被一堆机械手固定在办公桌上，RK900趴在他的腿间吸他的老二，那些机械手缠绕着他，对他上下其手，之后场景就会换到他看过的第一个GV小广告，一个男子被人按倒在床沿上猛干，粗大的阴茎干的又用力又快，阴影下看不清面目、穿着制服裤子的人会猛拍男子的屁股，把那挺翘的屁股打得红肿。  
    男子哭泣着抬起了头，Gavin发现那家伙有着和自己一模一样的脸。  
    “操！”  
    Gavin从噩梦中醒来，他的内裤已经湿透了，绒布枕头上还有一些口水，他顾不得“射精后洗澡会导致肾虚”的传闻，快速冲了个凉之后就跑到办公室。  
    和往常一样，工作、喝咖啡、勘察犯罪现场、在高科技同事的帮助下逮到不够细心的嫌疑人。  
    高智商的罪犯不是时刻都有，RK900的存在提高了他的破案率，他被老局长表扬的次数变多了，唯一不好的地方就是他不敢看那双灰色的眼睛，就连走路都要固定离开一定距离，但RK900的目光总是黏着在他的背上，让他如坐针毡。  
    “你看个屁！把这些写完！”  
    他愤怒地指了下自己的屏幕，上面是没完没了的任务报告，没等RK900给他回应，他就逃到了卫生间，把自己锁在了隔间里。  
    糟透了，这一切都糟透了。  
    他捂住自己疲惫的脸颊揉搓，企图让自己从低质量睡眠所带来的乏力中清醒过来，胡茬扎着他的手心，身下的马桶盖贴着他的屁股。  
    白色的，塑料的，贴着他的屁股。  
    他想到RK900退掉了皮肤层的手指。  
    “操！”他一拳打在了隔间的门上。  
    外面传来一声轻响，卫生间的门打开了，一个脚步声走了进来，接着一个人敲响了他所在隔间的门。  
    “Gavin，我要进来了。”变态的偷窥狂塑料人说，他的声音听起来很像Connor，但更低沉，很好分辨。  
     “滚蛋！”  
    “我要进来了，这不是个请求。”  
    电子门锁响了一声，黑色的门被推开了，Gavin惊慌地用脚抵住门，这在一个充满力量的仿生人面前根本于事无补，白色制服的身影挤了进来，面无表情的仿生人俯视着他。  
    “你看起来有睡眠问题，为什么？”  
    Gavin当然知道自己什么样，他顶着两个黑眼圈，胡子拉碴，衣服也没拉整齐，脸色难看的像被卡车撞过。  
    “关你屁事。”  
    “回答问题，Gavin。”仿生人离他更近了一些，那无人可比的气势压得他喘不过气。  
    “……因为你不让我找女人，我欲求不满，行了吧！”他在说出口的一瞬间就后悔了，也不知道为什么，他没有按照预设的那样对RK900抱怨、辱骂一通，大概是积压的情欲真的会让人智商变低，现有的回答恐怕会激起RK900的…  
    Gavin脑中警钟大作，他害怕地吞咽，悄悄抬起眼看了一下，RK900难看的脸色缓和了一些，他弯下腰，企图抚摸Gavin的脸颊，被警探再一次地推开了。  
    “你应该早点告诉我的，我可以解决这个，如果你愿意，我现在就可以给你一次口交。”  
    果然，错误回答激起了这个塑料脑袋变态的念头，一次口交，被他说得这么轻松，Gavin有些绝望地想。那是一个仿生人，一出生外观就和成年男人一样大，天生拥有常人需要花大量时间才能获得的知识、力量，可他来到人类世界的时间太短了，也许他甚至不知道性关系意味着什么。  
    Gavin深吸了一口气，鼓起勇气直面对上RK900的双眼，灰色的眼睛里有他的倒影，只有他的倒影。  
    “听着聪明人”，他刻意压低了声音，不让自己因愤怒而颤抖，“我想要的是女人，你懂吗？”  
    RK900停滞了，他的表情陷入空白，肩膀耸拉了下去，活像被人拔了电的旧机器人。  
    Gavin吐出那口气，准备起身离开，可仿生人按住了他的肩膀，把他按回了马桶盖上。  
    “你说谎了，我刚刚接收了你的电脑录音信号。”Gavin睁大了眼睛，那天之后他给自己所有摄像头贴上了胶布，可他忘了电脑麦克风。  
    仿生人弯下腰凑近了他，在他耳边轻轻说道：“你在睡梦中说‘fuck me'，Gavin。”  
    Gavin的眼睛彻底失焦了，卫生间在他眼前扭曲起来，黑色的门在他眼里一片模糊，和制服的白色混在一起，脸上一阵温热，是RK900温柔地捧着他的脸颊。  
    “说谎是不好的习惯，警探，你必须纠正。”RK900说。

  
TBC


End file.
